Conlin
Conrad Bonaparte, Black Claw superior Marshall, colleague Vick, colleague Johnson, colleague |job = Police Sergeant |status = Deceased |cod = Impaled in the eye by Nick |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Sergeant Conlin was a Siegbarste police sergeant at the North Precinct and a member of Black Claw who first appeared in . Appearances Nick entered the North Precinct and introduced himself to Conlin, saying he was looking for Detectives Masters and Baribeau. He told Lieutenant Marshall that Nick had a "problem," and when Nick told him that two detectives had taken Hank into their custody, Marshall told him that Hank wasn't there. The detectives became more and more condescending as they spoke to Nick, and after Conlin patronizingly told Nick that he felt sorry for him, Nick asked what was going on. Conlin then woged into a Siegbarste and said that Nick was in the wrong place, addressing him as "Grimm." Nick suddenly realized that everyone in the North Precinct were all part of Black Claw, as Marshall and a Hundjäger officer spoke of Renard becoming mayor and how things were changing. Conlin told Nick that things already had changed and, seeing Nick's anger showing on his face, dared Nick to fight him, but Nick said, "Maybe next time," and left. Conrad Bonaparte got off the phone with Renard, who had told Bonaparte that he had Nick arrested, and relayed this news to Marshall and Conlin. Bonaparte told them to get Nick out of his holding cell and transfer him to the North Precinct. A little while later, Conlin and Marshall, along with other officers from the North Precinct, arrived to pick up Nick, who at first objected. However, the jailer told him they had the paperwork to do so, and Conlin told Nick, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Nick allowed Conlin to handcuff him, and they led him out of the precinct, though not before Wu tried to stop them, claiming Renard had ordered Nick to be put in an interrogation room until he arrived. After Nick was rescued in the North Precinct, Conlin and several other Black Claw agents infiltrated the loft. Nick had already killed several members of Black Claw when Conlin entered the loft, but Nick had his back turned to Conlin as he had just finished off a Löwen and a Quijada Vil, giving Conlin an opportunity to shoot Nick in his back. Conlin only fired a single shot, however, as Nick fell to the ground and started crawling forward. Conlin, his gun still drawn and aimed at Nick, started walking towards Nick, but he didn't see that Nick was crawling towards a dagger that was lying on the floor. In seemingly one motion, Nick grabbed the dagger and quickly spun around, throwing the dagger right at Conlin, who could not react in time. The dagger impaled him straight through his right eye, killing him. Images 521-Siegbarste woge.gif 522-That's gonna leave a mark.png Trivia *Although he is credited as Sergeant Conlin, his name patch says "Conlon." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Claw Category:Law Enforcement Personnel